Te necesito a mi lado chapter 1 jeff the killer
by Ilovedavidguettamusic
Summary: Jeff the killer se enamora pero pierde a su amada e intenta seguircon su vida y encuentra a una nueva persona q lo ayuda a sanar sus heridas ¿Que susedera? .
1. Introduccion

**Hola a todos se q soy un asco como escritora pero mmmmmm si piensan lo contrario y les gusta la historia dejen su view porfis bueno les mando besos a todos y un abrasote.**

****_Hola mi nombre es jeff woods ,mi historia no es linda yo me enamore y perdí a esa persona mi persona especial y my corazón no todo era locura e rencor , no todo era oscuridad y perdición ahora soy una alma en pena q llora sus perdidas: la de su hermano ,la de sus padres , y la de la persona q mas amo._

_Pero quizá tenga otra oportunidad..._ De recobrar esa felicidad?.

**Un día ordinario jeff iba caminando con la cara empapada de lagrimas estaba lloviendo y maldiciendo su nombre , de verla conocido , de su muerte.**

_-quizá me anime matando a alguien es lo q mejor se hacer - __**dijo apretando sus muñecas haciendo q las lagrimas seseen**_ _- después iré por una botella de vodka - ._

_Empezó a caminar hacia una casa muy pobre parecía de una familia promedia Económicamente se quedo observando y recordando los momentos felices q tubo con su familia . Y en eso una chica entro tenia la edad de unos 16 años ,media 1.70 ,ojos cafe color miel , piel blanca ,pelo de color cafe y de algunas partes rosa , con una cara de chinga tu madre . Se sentó en la mesa alado de una niña como de unos 8 años q cuando la vio entrar se abalanzo sobre ella diciendo -Jennifer llegaste Te Vas a sentarte alado e mi verdad - dijo la pequeña niña , la chica de nombre Jennifer contesto - claro q si hermanita- dijo bajando su mochila y regalando le una sonrisa a la niña la abraso felizmente y le dijo - te quiero mucho jenni siempre estas para mi -la pequeña se separo de su hermana y le tomo la mano y la guío a la mesa y la sentó y comenzaron a comer tranquilamente ._

_A la mente de jeff regresaron los recuerdos de aquella persona y jeff dijo - por q esa chica me recuerda a ella quiero olvidarla pero no quiero y este dolor me esta consumiendo- apretando una parte de la sudadera mientras estaba recargado en una parte de la ventana de la casa- quizá si puedo asercarme a ella tenga una oportunidad mas de recobras lo q perdí una vez y no volver a cometes los mismos errores- dijo jeff susurrando ._

_**Bueno hasta aquí quieren saber lo q sucederá o lo q ara jeff ... Dejen su view porfa pronto voy a subir el q sigue bye.**_


	2. Te amo y no te dejare ir

**El cap pasado lo hice corto por q era una introducción a la trama de fic este será algo largo siiii porfa comenten.**

* * *

**Jennifer voz**

Bueno pues como ya saben mi nombre es Jennifer tengo 17 años ,mido 1.70 ,mis ojos son café color miel ,mi piel es blanca , soy el vicho raro de el salón , me llamar rara y frik pues casi nadie me conoce solo tengo 2 amigos Katherine la persona q mejores calif. Tiene y Jack el hijo de el director , soy ignorada por las personas no me importa lo q piensen de mi ,tengo una hermana menor de 8 años ella es muy alegre se llama Naomi ,vivimos con nuestro padre q vive con nosotras ,nuestra madre murió en un accidente automovilístico choco contra un tráiler ,trabajo en una cafetería para ganar mas dinero ,tenia una amiga llamada Jessica pero murió nadie supo por q.

**Aquí empieza la historia XD**

Llegue muy cansada de la escuela y de estar rodeado de persona en la cafetería, mi padre aun no llegaba a la casa mi hermana y yo nos sentamos a comer terminamos lave lo platos , ella me espero sentada en la mesa y empezó a bostezar la cargue y la lleve a su cama la pate y el pocos minutos se quedo dormida baje las escaleras termine la tarea pero gracias a dios mañana era sábado termine la tarea subí a mi habitación me cambie me puse una camisa de tiras y un short luego me lave los dientes me metí en la cama y me quede dormida por lo cansada q estaba .

**End of Jennifer voz**

**Jeff voz**

Abrí su ventana y me quede sentado en el marco de la ventana observándola dormir me acerque a ella estaba abrasando su almohada y estaba un poco destapada la tape y me senté alado de ella en la cama le acaricie el cabello se veía tan tierna durmiendo le di un beso en la mejilla ella solo se movió un poco y abraso mas la almohada me acosté alado de ella revise un reloj q le había robado a una de mis victimas eran las 1:56 am así q decidí dormir un poco me puse una venda en lo ojos y me quede dormido a l poco tiempo ,desperté a las 5:43 am me levante me quite la venda y me fui .

**End of Jeff voz **

**Jennifer voz **

Sentí un peso sobre mi voltee era mi hermana pequeña –hora de despertarse dormilona- dijo mi hermana aun encima de mi solo me tape con las cobijas y dije –hoy es sábado déjame dormir –mi hermana solo rio le puso alado de mi y empezó a rodarme con todo y cobijas caí a el piso –auh – sobándome la cabeza la pequeña solo rio y dijo –hahahahaha ere truco nunca falla – me levante de el piso levante las cobijas y se las eche encima a mi hermana esta solo dijo-oye –camine hacia el baño me lave la cara hice mis necesidades me vestí con una camisa de color negra ya q el negro es mi color favorito me puse una chamarra de color blanca , unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos comberse blancos me peine y baje a desayunar y me di cuenta de q la única q estaba el la cocina era mi hermana preparando huevos con jamón .

-¿quieres salir un rato?- le pregunte a mi hermana esta solo dijo –sip -Ella termino de comer primero y se fue a vestir yo termine y lave los platos bajo vestida con una chamarra negra tenia unos jeans una gorra y una bufanda comberse negros - ya nos vamos? - me pregunto entuciasmada le regale una sonrisa - sip - tume las llabes de la casa y el dinero .

Primero lleve a mi hermana a el parque se veia hermoso cubierto de nieve luego fuimos a el supermercado luego regresamos a casa y me zumbo el celular era un mensaje era de Jack..

* * *

Jack

Hola una pregunta te gustaria ir a tomar cafe?

los 3 juntos .

Jennifer

Claro ¿A q hora?

Jack

A las 10:00 :D

Jennifer

Esta bien nos vemos a las 10:00 :3

* * *

-Naomi te gustaria ir a ver a tu amiga Andrea?- voltee a ver a mi hermanita q al parecer ella ya habia guardado todo- claro ya lleva mucho q no la veo- dijo la pequella brincando de alegria por dentro - bueno pues entonces bamonos - la pequeña corrio y tomo la mano de su hermana y luego reviso su reloj son las 9:21 y se fueron caminando ,ellas llegaron a la casa de la mama de Andrea esta habrio la puerta y las saludo muy amable mente .

Despues de dejar a su hermana con su amiga y despedirse de ellas comenzo a correr hacia el cafe no tarde mucho en llegar -hola - me sente juntu a Jack y la mesera llego y nos dijo q q vamos a ordenar despues en lo q llegaba la orden empezamos a platicar y Katherine dijo q iba a ir a el baño me quede hablando con Jack tranquilamente el iba a decirme algo pero no podia - jennifer me... yo... tu...- y en ese momento Katherine llego y lo espanto y el se callo a el suelo .

Me quede mirando a Katherine con una mirada un poco enojada me levante a ayudarlo a levantarse y hubo un momento donde nos quedamos viendinos el uno a el otro Katherine me empujo y lo bese por accidente - perdon fue un accidente...- mire a Katherine y le lance una mirada asesina esta solo solto una risa aleje un poco de Jack pero sentí como me atrajo hacia el y me beso ...

**End of Jennifer voz**

**Jeff voz**

Me que obserbando esa ecena algo adentro me mi me dolia y ardia sentia mucha furia hacia el pero me semti impotente de no poder hacer nada ya no queria seguir viendo mas me fui hacia el bosque y entre a la cabaña de slenderman me sente en el sillon solo sne ti como algo resbalaba por mi megillla cortada era una lagrima de impotencia de dolor . Suspire - aun recuerdo cundo la conocí quede profundamente enamorado de ella .

Flashback

Ella estaba en una pelea callejera eran 5 chicas mas gandes q ella la estaba golpeando sin piedad y tenian a una niña paqueña agarrada mientras pateaban a Jennifer esta la tomo el pie a una y se levanto de el suelo y una la iba a golpear en la cara pero le agarro la mano deteniendo el impacto , yo llegue coriendo con liu a mi lado nos pusimos enfrente de ellas , Liu le quito a la pequeña niña y se fue von su hermana le observe a la chica q habíamos salvado era muy bonita y senti mi corazon latir de una forma q nunca había sentido pero las chicas solo ruñeron y se fueron - necesitas ayuda en algo te ves muy lastimada - este solo lo volteo a ver pero era verdad la ayudo a lebantarse bien , -lui avisale porfa a mama q llegare mas tarde - este solo lo obcervo y de dijo -ok- jeff se llevo a Jennifer y la curo ella ledio las gracias y se despidiero por accidente labeso en los labios jeff se iba a separar pero ella no lo dejo los 2 se pararon sonrojados y jeff empezo a correr feliz .

End of flashback

- no la voy a dejar ir la amo ...- salio empezó a buscar a Jennifer.

**End of jeff voz**

**Jennifer voz **

Despues de lo q paso en la cafeteria Jack tenia una sonrisa satisfactoria Yo seguia callada y perdida en mis pensamientos estabamos caminando en el parque los 3 hasta q senti q aiguien me jalo y me saco de mis pensamientos era Katherine- ¿Y te gusto?- solo la boltea a ver - me gusto ¿Que?- esta solo me volteo a ver con una mirada picara me sonroje- ok tu ganas si me gusto ¿Feliz?- esta solo rio - sabes Katherine aveces me dan ganas de ponerte un masquin en la boca- ella siguio riendo .

Jack se acerco - quieren ver una película?- Katerine dijo -siii -y luego los 2 me voltearon a ver -bueno esta bien- y los 2 me abrason por lo emocionados q estaban nos fuimos caminando a el cine llegamos y los niños chiquitos no sedecidian por cual entrar a ver era o la de la guerra mundial z o llanero solitario .

Y entramos a ver la guerra mundial z los 2 le asustaban muy facil mente solo me reia de sus caras en un susto Jack me abraso y yo mebusle de el - no q ya habias superado el miedo a estas peliculas?- este solo me abraso mas - me siento como un niño con tigo- solo me rei. Salimos del cine me despedi de lo Jack le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui corriendo arecojer a mi hermana , salude a la señora me trato muy bien me dijo donde estaba mi hermana la carge le di grcias a la señora y me lleve cargando a casa , llege la acoste en su cama le quite los zapatos y la comode y siguio durmiendo tranquilamente.

Me fui a mi cuarto y algo me llamaba me decia matalos ,pierde el control , mata a todos tus enemigos . Y en eso vi lo q me estaba llamando , yo conocia perfectamente todos los creepypasta esecreepy era zalgo el solo sonrio y desaparecio Revise mi reloj eran las 4:47 de latardepense q quisq mi mente me estaba jugando un truco me acoste en mi cama muy cansada me senti incomoda era como si me observaran abri los ojos y vi una sombra mas bien una persona pero no se movia ...

* * *

**Perdon si se les hizo corto es q todo me paso cuando iba a subir el archivo no estaba se borro y lo tube q volver a escribir algunas cosas se las cambie si les gusta dejen su view...e w e.**


	3. Necesitare tu ayuda

**Hola a todas las personitas q leen e este fic les mando un saludote a todos y a qui la continuacion del fic... 0o0.**

* * *

**Jennifer voz**

No sabia lo q era solo observaba una sombra de pronto la sombra comenzó a caminar hacia mi era un joven como de unos 18 años ,piel blanca , pero no podia observarle el rostro por su cabello lo tenia en la cara , estaba mirando hacia abajo me levante lentamente de mi cama e intente acercarme a el cuando estuve a centimetros de tocarlo desaparecio .

Pensé q era una alucinación por lo cansada q estaba o era simplemente un sueño comenze a caminar hacia un mueble que estaba alado de la puerta encima encontré algo enrollado en periodico lo desenvolví era una navaja muy bonita a lado tenia una nota.

* * *

**Pronto llegara el momento de vernos de nuevo y quiza tu no me recuerdes pero yo a ti si... hasta entonces.**

**Firma: JTK**

* * *

Entonces no fue un sueño lo q paso fue real ... , guarde la navaja y la nota en uno de mis bolsillos y decidí salir un rato para despejar mi mente sali de mi habitacion y fui a ver a mi hermana seguia dormida baje las escaleras con mucho cuidado para no despertarla tome las llaves y salí , hacia algo de frio a si q me puse la gorra de mi chamarra y comenze caminar sin rumbo fijo partes de mi cabello estaban en mi cara y el aire los movia hacia un lado cubriendo mi cara meti mis manos a mis bolsillos .

Empecé a caminar por las calles sin rumbo hasta q choque con Anna y sus "amigas" unas ratas de alcantarilla , Anna se levanto de el suelo -pero si es el bicho raro de la clase-solo la voltee a ver y le levante el dedo y le fui como si nada .Anna era la tipica miss universo para todos , era rubia de ojos verdes y alta tenia muy exagerado su cuerpo muy exagerado cuerpo .

Llegue a mi casa y me quede dormida en el sillón de la sala .

**End of Jennifer voz**

**Jeff voz**

Estaba en la cabaña de Slendy jugando cartas con Madsky ,revise mi reloj eran las 9:53 pm decidí salir a caminar y me dio hambre así q fui por unos tacos después me retire por primera vez no tenia el antojo de matar a nadie empecé a caminar y llegue a la casa de Jennifer sin darme cuenta -¿Cuánto tiempo llevo caminando?-dije pero no me importo me metí por la ventana de su cuarto pero no la vi baje las escaleras y la encontré dormida en el sillón la vi con ternura la cargue hasta su cuarto le quite los zapatos y su sudadera q era similar a la mía ella tenia una camisa negra le quedaba un poco grande y la metí en sus cobijas esta solo se acomodo , me incline y le di un beso en su mejilla –no permitiré q nadie me separe de ti – le susurre y me fui.

Camine hasta llegar a casa subi a mi habitacion me acoste y empeze a quedarme dormido me puce mi venda y me quede profunda mente dormido me desperte a las 5:22 am me quite la venda de los ojos y no bi nada mas q gris mi cuarto era de color completamente gris solo tenia una cama y un mueble para mi topa limpia baje las escaleras no hania nadie despierto fui a la cocina y me prepare un cafe ...

**End of jeff voz**

**1 semana despues**

**Jennifer voz **

La alarma de mi celular comenzo a zonar levante la cabeza y apague la alarma eran la 5:00 am -otro maildito dia de escuela- empeze a pararme - por q mierda el maildito afan de entrar a las 6:30 am y salir a las 3:30 - tome mis cosas y meti a bañar sali me vesti luego fui a mover a Naomi - despierta es hora de ir a la escuela - esta solo se movio y se pego mas a la almohada- pero fui ayer - solo me rei y empeze a hacerle cosquillas - hahahahaha ya hahaha ya me levanto - deje de hacerla cosquillas y sali de su habitación baje las escaleras y me encontre a mi papa trabajando en la mesa con muchos papeles y su computadora - buenos dias - dije entrando a la cocina - ...- no recibí respuesta no me sorprendió unos minutos despues bajo mi hermana saludo y abraso a papa yo empeze a temblar de la rabia no por q no me hiciera caso si no por el daño q le causara a mi Naomi...

Terminamos de comer y empezamos a caminar hacia la escuela lo unico q ne mantiene cuerda es Naomi es lo unico q me queda en este miserable mundo de problemas , estaba inundada en sentimientos de ira , reencor , odio y una voz en mi mente - MATALO !- me gritaba yo solo sonreí - por q tan feliz tu sonrisa me esta asustando- mientras caminaba mas rapido.

Llegamos a la escuela y Naomi se fue a su salon y llege a el mio todos estaban sentados completamente callados ni las reinas de el chisme estaban platicando pase alado de Anna esta me puso el pie enfrente para q me callera pero me di cuenta y se lo pise -upz perdon Anna no te vi ¿Te pise muy fuerte? - dije en tono de burla esta solo se quedo callada encogiendo el pie y sobando se el pie segui caminando y me sente en la banca de hasta atras y como todas las bancas estaban sentadas en parejas tenia una silla libre hay puse mi mochila y el maestro de historia entro a el salon y se paro enfrente de todos - buenos dias clase - creo q era el unico maestro educado y divertido q teníamos , el fue a su escritorio puso sus cosas y se sento -hoy bamos a resivir a un nuevo estudiante espero q lo traten bien? - todos de voltearon a ver y dijeron todos a el unisono - si maestro - .

El maestro empezo su clase abran su libro en la pagina 147 en eso toco alguien la puerta de el salon y todos se levantaron para saludar con cara de asustado sera el direcor con en nuevo chico q entro a la escuela este entro sonriendo a el salon -buenos dias maestro- contesto el director los miro a todos y luego se retiro - buenos dias porfavor te puedes presentar con la clase - esta bien - volteo a vernos a todos - hola mi nombre es liu woods - el maestro le sonrio - sintate en donde quieras- este empezo a buscar lugar y empezo a caminar y se sento alado de mi - hola- me dijo muy feliz Anna solo volteo a ver me y se puso roja como un tomate de la rabia q sentia - hola - respondi de una forma desanimada - ¿Que tienes? - me pregunto de una forma preocupada - nada solo estoy deprimida...- mientras recargaba mi cabeza en mi mesa.

Las clases pasaron y a la salida me entere de q mi papa ya habia recigido a mi hermana me molesto un poco pero no podia hacer nada derepente senti q alguien me hablo era Liu - ¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa? - solo lo mire unos segundos-esta bien - conteste empezando a caminar hacia mi casa liu y yo comenzamos a hablar - sabes yo se lo q es estar deprimido - me dijo y lo voltee a ver raro - ¿Que te susedio a ti?- .

-pues (suspiro) perdi a mi hermano jeff la locura lo consumio y como resultado mato a mis padres e vivido solo desde los 14 años de edad pero unuca pense en dejar de estudiar yo tenia q ser una persona fuerte para haci llegan a hacer alguien importante- dijo mientras sorio en la ultima parte y q te paso ti? - me incomodo un poco la pregunta -mmmm bueno pues perdi a mi madre a los 8 años de edad mi padre se iba muy seguido mi me entere q tenia 2 hijos con otra mujer ... eso me afecto un poco pero me duele q cuando mi hermana se entere no se q cosas prodra hacer ni como la valla a afectar ...- ya estaba serca de mi casa pero mi mente se hacia la misma pregunta donde te en visto antes.

Llegue a mi casa me despedi de liu abri la puerta entre y mi casa estaba bacia sin nadie subi a ver si estaba Naomi pero no busque sus pertenencias pero tampoco baje las escaleras desesperada y encontre una nota.

* * *

**Si quieres volver a ver a tu hermana tendras q ser rapida necesito q me traigas la cabeza de Felicia montes esla jefa de policia llega sin un solo rasguño y con su cabeza te doy hasta las 7:00pm o la niña muere...**

**Firma: el operador**

* * *

No tenia tiempo suficiente tenia q pedir ayuda recorde en el noticiario q describieron a un asesino y la descripcion se quedaba y como no me mato quiza pueda ayudarme ...

* * *

**Perdon si se les hizo corto es q me quede sin luz por un buen rato jejejejeje dejen su view porfa .**


	4. mi lado mas oscuro

**Holis me hartando de la tarea mmmmm q aburrido pero bueno… no hay de otra , bye porfis dejen su view owo .**

* * *

**Jennifer voz**

En ese momento sentí la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo corrí hacia la cocina tome y cuclillos por protección , me quede observando los cuchillos por 5 minutos y sonreí no tuve idea de por q –jajajajajajaja-una risa salió de mi ,no le tome importancia y camine hacia mi cuarto me puse una chamara negra ,pantalones negros y comberse negros baje y Sali de la casa.

Comencé a caminar hacia la estación de policía llegue –mmm esto será algo nuevo para mi- dije susurrando detrás de la puerta de la comisaria entre como una persona normal un policía camino hacia mi sentí como si mi mano se moviera sola tome el cuchillo de my sudadera ,lo sostenía fuerte del mango –disculpe q necesita? Señorita –solo levante la vista era un hombre joven como de unos 30 años –no hay nadie mas aquí? Pegunte con curiosidad – no , solo estoy yo y la jefa de policía ¿por q necesita?- se me formo una sonrisa en el rostro saque el cuchillo de mi sudadera y se lo enterré en el estomago solo callo a el piso y empezó a escupir sangre me empecé a su cuello pero no podía matarlo.

De repente sentí q alguien me tomo la mano donde tenia el cuchillo y le corto la garganta , luego soltó mi mano me di la vuelta y me encontré con el chico de capucha blanca el supuesto asesino –no tienes la fuerza para matarlos-le dijo con una voz grabe , yo solo dirigí la mirada a el cuchillo junto con mi mano llena de sangre me asuste un poco solo sostuve el cuchillo con mas fuerza –¿tu eres el supuesto Jeff the killer?- pregunte de una forma fría -si...-me contesto de igual forma solo suspire - puedes ayudame?- solo me volteo a ver de una forma rara-y por q lo aria?- solo ve voltee -no lo se...- dije susurrando .

Este solo le lanzo una bolsa yo solo pase saliba me daba un poco de asco -gracias...- alse la vista y el chico ya no estaba no le tome importancia y comence a correr hacia el bosque llegue hacia el centro y me senti obserbada derrepentre odserbe algo entre los arboles espeza a ver borroso llebe mi mano a mi bolsillo y tome el cuchillo , puede obserbar muy bien era una especie de maniqui de reppente salio algo de su espalda era un tentaculo y enpezo a alargarce de tal forma q parecia imposible -entrega me lo...- esa voz sono en mi cabeza puse el cuchillo enfrente de mi en forma de defensa (**uuuuuuuuyyyy golpasos golpasos no no es sierto XD) **solo voltee a ver a la bolsa y la avente hacia en donde estaba el supuesto maniqui este solo la recogio y metio la mano a la bolsa y saco la cabeza este la observo y con su sangre se dibujo una sonrisa -bien as cumplido..- se escucho como si una soga se rompiera y alguien empezo a correr hacia mi ,senti como alguien me abraso voltee hacia abajo era mi hermana tenia la ropa rasgada , sus muñecas y tobillos estaban rojos y con algunas marcas y sangre .

-¿q te paso?-dije mientras la abrasaba -mmmm cuando te fuiste El aparecio en la casa y me asuste mucho- dijo mientrs comenzaba a llorar yo solo la abrasaba y le sobaba la cabeza -ya , ya `paso- empeze a buscar a el maniqui o lo q fuera y ya no estaba pero una pregunta seguia en mi mente ¿x q me abra pedido matar a alguien? yo tenia un poco de sangre en la ropa solo tome su mano y comenze a caminar hacia fuera de el bosque pase por algunas calles y me encontre con 5 vagos con mas edad q yo eran como de uno 21 años -esconde te- le susurre a mi hermana esta solo corrio y se fue a esconder a una casa abandona da -jejejejeje sera divertido jugan con tigo- mientras caminaban hacia mi extrañamente escuche como si algo se rompia en mi cabesa me empezo a dar un tick tome el cuchillo y me puse mi capucha me aserque a ellos y esa sonrisa psicopata seguia en mi rostro .

uno intento tomarme del braso pero lo apuñale haciendo q se retorciera de dolor -ver los sufrir es tan divertido jajajaja- ya no era yo una parte de mi q intente negar e ocultar estaba saliendo todos los sentimientos reprimidos se habian furmado odio y dolor todo esos sentimientos me controlaban no sabia lo q hacia...

Sentía q alguien me cargaba y hablaba con mi hermana al parecer habia perdido el conocimiento veia y veia borroso hasta q mi vista se nublo por completo .

**End of Jennifer voz**

**Jeff voz**

me sorprendio ver como se enfrento a esos 5 jobenes era algo q no habia visto pero lo q mas me llamo la atencion era q sus ojos se habian vuelto de color rojo carmesi lo primero q se me vino a la mente fue "ya deja las drogas" pero no , no eran las drogas aparte tenia una sonrisa psicopata solo me sorprendi un poco pero despues de sus ojos llenos de locura salieron lagrimas como si algo le doliera , el color natural de sus ojos era cafe pero ese cafe se transformo en rojo eso no era normal y me preocupa un poco...

La golpee con el mango de mi cuchillo y callo inconciente a el piso la carge y fui por su hermana la casa abandonada al ver me no se asusto solo se aserco hacia mi y le dije q nos fueramos q a su casa para q Jennifer descansara un poco empezamos a caminar y su hermana y yo comenzamos a hablar era agradable hablar con ella , era muy educada -real mente eres jeff the killer e leído tu creepypasta unas 20 veces - me dijo muy emocionada - jajajajajajaja - rei cuando llegamos a la casa deje a Jeefifer en el sofa y llebe a Naomi a el baño y le limpie las heridas con halcol , la vende la llebe a su cuarto a q durmiera q habia sido un dia muy largo y dificil para todos ella estaba tan cansada q se durmió a el instante.

Baje las escaleras al pareser seguia inconsciente y para mi buena suerte "el sillón no se mancho" dije en mi mente "pero no la puedo dejar a si" me acerque a ella le quite su chamarra y subi por una cobija baje y le quite su pantalon y la tape con la cobija para q no le diera frio meti su ropa a la labadora -real mente me preocupas...- .

**End off jeff voz**

**Al dia siguiente **

**Naomi voz **

Al parecer no recuerda nada de lo q paso ayer pero me pregunto como es q logro benser a 5 personas con solo 2 cuchillos era imposible q ganara jamas la habia visto comportarse de esa forma parece q algo no anda bien en ella desde q vino papa se a estado comportando muy extraño bueno mas de lo normal...

**End of naomi voz**

**Jennifer voz **

Me sente en la mesa a comer algo para despues ir me con mi hermana a la escuela , terminamos de comer y se la pasaba obserbando me como si no me conosiera pero no le tome importancia ella salio antes de la casa- a donde vas Naomi?- esta solo me volteo a ver - me voy con una amiga a la escuela - me sonrio y salio de la casa yo decidi no ir a la escula haci q sali a caminar a el parque .

Senti como algo en mo interior me doliera no sabia q era quiza eran todos los sentimientos q e guardado durante tanto tiempo , encontre un hermoso arbol alto y subi en el me sente en una rama gruesa me sente abrasando mis piernas y apolle mi cabeza en ellas el viento empezo a soplar moviendo mi cabello y una lagrima resbalo de mi mejilla me sentia triste , me dio frio y me puse my capucha blanca favorita yo sabia q dentro de mi un demonio esperaba salir y q aria sufrir a las personas q mas quiero e tratado de controlar me pero no tiene caso lo unico q escucho cuando algo malo pasa y quiero solucionarlo es MATALOS mi curdura ya no esta se fue todo lo q alguna vez quise y respete ya no esta.

Me arancaron a mi madre de la forma mas cruel posible , mi pabre solo desea llevarse a mi hermana pero no permitire q lo a ga es lo unico q me queda... - hola - escuche una voz femenina solo voltee y vi a una joven de cabello blanco una chamarra azul y una falda no estaba muy lejos de mi , ella solo me extendio la mano- hola mi monbre es Mel y tu? -me pregunto de forma alegre - Jennifer Wilows- dije estrechando su mano -¿Te molesta q este aqui?- solo la mire - no ,claro q no- ella se aserco y se sento alado de mi -¿q tienes te ves muy triste?-me pregunto miestras secaba mis lagrimas- solo la volee a ver le sonrei - no es nada solo tengo recuerdos dolorosos- abrase mas mis rodillas y senti como si algo en mi interio ardiera como si un sentimiento muy fuerte estubiera tratando de controlar me .

Ella y yo comenzamos a hablar de dijo q ella era nueva habia llegado a el vesindario x el trabajo de sus padres ella es una muy buena chica y va a la misma escula q yo lo cual me animo mucho y no vivia a muchas casas de la mia , realmente me agrado...

* * *

**bido bido bido jajajajaja soy un minion bueno espero q le a ya gustado porfis dejen su view.**


End file.
